Manx
Manx is a new agent partnered with Agent Shadow. They are written by insanegrrl. Agent Profile Appearance Agent Manx is Caucasian, with curly brownish hair and brown eyes. She is very, very short, and hates jokes about her stature. Personality Her personality is more sane (compared to all the other agents, which isn't saying much), bossy and annoying at points, and she gets frustrated easily. You do not want to be around her when she goes berserk, though, or even just slightly angry. Let's just say... certain parts shall be broken that you didn't even know could be broken. She has a soft spot for Neville and thinks he and Luna should get together. However, her lust objects—well, maybe more "objects of affection"—remain the two sons of Denethor and perhaps Will Turner. But she idolizes Éowyn. Manx's favorite fandoms remain Lord of the Rings and Redwall, but she enjoys Discworld. She is working on learning every swear word in the many languages of fandom, or at least the worthwhile ones. Now she can curse out nearly everyone in all seven continents of the planet, even Antarctica (Emperor penguin doesn't have a very good word for "poop," but she got it anyway) and many other places besides. Dwarvish, both Discworld and Middle-earth, still puzzles her, but she's getting the hang of it. She has Bloodwrath—extreme homicidal tendencies—and loathes Mary Sues in general. She was recruited from the Real World in mid-2007 and placed with partner Shadow in the Department of Floaters. History Manx and Shadow have tackled three Sues so far: Marimtudada, a LotR x Harry Potter crossover Sue; Vearanniel, a Tenth Walker Sue from New York; and Rosebay Willowherb, a vixen Sue from Redwall. Though their first mission passed without incident, their second mission was extremely traumatic, since Manx was captured and almost killed by the Sue and her Sue-ified minions. She was rescued by her partner and a large group of volunteer agents. The team have also tackled the Cluny Fic from That Series. Mission Reports Home: RC #1427: The Realm of Manx and Shadow Partnered with Shadow * "The Elf from…Hogwrats?" (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter) ** In which the agents face their first mission, combating a disgustingly misspelled Sue from the Harry Potter continuum. * "Sue Be Nimble, Sue Be Fast, the PPC's Coming to Kick Your – " (Lord of the Rings), with Agents X and Arya Dragon ** In which there is much screaming as the agents meet up with a tenth-walker Sue from the 21st century. * "That Series Special: The Cluny Fic" (That Series—NSFW!), (Redwall) ** In which Manx and Shadow tackle a Legendary Badfic: the Cluny Fic. Many Bleep-products are consumed. * "The Assassins' Holiday" (Discworld) ** In which Manx and Shadow go on a well-deserved vacation. Of course, it goes screwy—thanks a lot, Narrative Laws of Comedy. * "The Tale of Ruggan the Bore" (Redwall) ** In which there is urple prose. Oh, and a horrible vixen Sue. Beware... * "Aftermath" (2008 Mary Sue Invasion) ** In which, after the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Shadow chases after her psychotic partner. * "Still Crazy After All These Years" (Ten Years Hence) ** In which, ten years later (2018), agent!slash occurs. This seems to follow a trend... Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters